Wyvern R.C.C.
Wyvern R.C.C. Wyvern are a race of extremely rare dragons. They have a fondness and love for humanoids, especially the Gelfs and Terrans. Often times, the Wyvern will disguise themselves as a practitioner of magic or warrior class to hide themselves among these races so that they remain almost unknown to them. A few wyvern are also known to be out travelling among the cosmos hidden in the sanctuary of other races and civilizations. Wyverns despise all supernatural evil and any who would corrupt and destroy that which is good. Wyverns appear as towering (30-50ft) dragons with an enormous wing spans. They vary in colors from icy blue, Grey blue and Grey. They are familiar with technology, but prefer to use their own powers and abilities. Alignment: Any, lean strongly towards good. Attributes: I.Q. 2D6+14 (2D6), M.E.: 2D6+14 (3D6), M.A. 2D6+14 (3D6), P.S. 3D6+18 (5D6), P.P. 2D6+10 (3D6), P.E. 2D6+14 (3D6), P.B. 3D6+14 (4D6), Spd. 6D6 land/8D6x10 ( 2D4x10) flight. Stats in parenthesis denote a hatchling. A.R.: Adult: 15; Hatchling: 10 Hit Points: Adult: 1D4x1000+1000 + P.E. attribute; Hatchlings: 2D4x100 S.D.C.: Adult: 6D6x100; Hatchling: 1D4x100 +50 +3D6 per level. M.D.C.: 2D4x1000+500 (1D4x100+50 for hatchlings) on mega-damage worlds. Horror Factor: 17 P.P.E.: 2D6x100+100 I.S.P.: 3D4x10+20 Natural Abilities: Night Vision 500ft (can see in total darkness), excellent color vision, See the Invisible, Turn Invisible, bioregenerate 1D6x10 per melee, Impervious to Fire and heat, teleport self 98%, dimensional teleport 60%, Sense Evil and supernatural, see aura, sense magic, and metamorph at will (lasts for an indefinite period of time, days, weeks, months; human or animal form). Combat: Ten physical attacks per melee, or five breath weapon and five physical, or four by magic and psionics. Bonuses: +3 to strike, +4 to parry and dodge, +4 on i nitiative, +4 to pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +4 on all saving throws, in addition to attribute bonuses. Damage: Restrained punch 1D6x10 S.D.C. damage plus P.S. bonus, full strength punch 6D6 M.D., power punch 1D6x10+20 M.D. (counts as two attacks), kick or slashing tail attack 4D6 M.D., bite does 6D6 M.D., or freeze breath: range 200ft, 4ft wide, inflicts 4D6 M.D. Magic: P.P.E.: 2D6x100+100. All spell magic from levels 1-10, plus restoration and resurrection. Equal to a 1D6+10th level practitioner of magic. There is also a chance that the creature will know additional areas of magic. Roll on the following table. 01-20 Knows all spell magic through level 15. 21-40 A 1D4+3 level techno-wizard. Select an additional six spells from levels 5-13. 41-60 A 1D4+3 level shifter. 61-80 A 1D4+3 level crystallo mage. 81-90 A 1D4+2 level ocean singer. 91-00 A 1D4+2 level temporal wizard. Psionics: I.S.P.: 3D4x10+20. All healing and super psionics. R.C.C. Skills: Basic and advanced math 98%, magically speak and understand all languages and written words. Demon and Monster Lore 90%, track 50%, wilderness survival 70%, land navigation 70%, prowl 50%, swim 80%, climb 70/60%, and Faerie Lore 90%. Habitat: Can be found anywhere, though mostly on Terra. Average Life Span: Effectively immortal, 50,000 years average. Enemies: Supernatural evil and all forces of evil. Allies: Any force or champion of good. Size: 30ft high, 50ft wing span. Weight: 20 tons. Notes about Hatchlings: A young wyvern will intuitively know all first and 1D6 second level spells. Additional spell knowledge is acquired in the same way as a wizard/line walker. P.P.E. is 2D4x10+50 during hatchling years. Psionics are limited only to healing. I.S.P.: 2D4x10. Skills are limited to those mentioned, do not select any additional skill categories. Category:Dragon Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium